


Zac Efron Adventure's

by fanfiction32



Category: Actor RPF, Zac Efron - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Zac Efron, Cock Worship, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, Dungeon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, First Time, Food Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Zac Efron, Gym Sex, Hypnotism, Kidnapped, Kinky, M/M, Male Celebrities, Master/Slave, Oral, Oral Sex, Passion, Professor Zac, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raw Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Stories, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Straight Zac Efron, Submissive, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Zac Efron, Torture, porn scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction32/pseuds/fanfiction32
Summary: A collection of Zac Efron exploring sexual intercourse with other men. Short Stories and Series of Zac with regular and male celebrities. It contains romance, passion, forced, kidnap, slavery and straight to gay smut.
Relationships: And more.., Chris Evans/Zac Efron, Henry Cavill/Zac Efron, Zac Efron/Dave Franco, Zac Efron/Kj Apa, Zac Efron/Shawn Mendes, Zac Efron/Tom Holland
Kudos: 75





	1. Doctor's Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Zac Efron needs to get a physical exam for his new role in an upcoming action film. The doctor is a huge Zac Efron fan and does everything he can to keep Zac in his office. (Point of view from the doctor)

Trevor's POV > > >

"Doctor Anderson, your next appointment is in room 24," said the nurse.

Today was a hard day in the office. I had to check on little kids coughing and sneezing on me and taking care of senior citizens with back pain. I just wanted to go home and take a nice long sleep until the weekend. I looked at the files that were outside the medical room and saw that today's patient has a physical exam to do. Thank goodness this is my last patient for the day.

When I walked into the room, all I saw was the most sexist and muscular man Hollywood has ever had, Zac Fucking Efron.

I couldn't believe that he was my last patient for the day.

"Hello Zac, my name is Doctor Trevor Anderson," I said shaking his hand.

"Hi, how are you doing," he said, with the most beautiful smile.

"I'm good....tired.....but good," I said back to him. "So you're here today for a physical exam, is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm filming a new movie and they want to make sure I have all my medical status updated for it," he said.

I checked the files and the things he needed to complete for his film, and when I did, I realized that he needed a full physical exam, that included a prostate exam. My mind went wild of just the thought of me sticking my finger inside of Zac Efron's asshole. I took a moment to get myself together to get on with the appointment.

"Okay Mr. Efron, I just want to inform you, it's been a while since you last had your physical, and according to the files, you're required to get a full physical exam today. Do you understand?" I told him, looking directly at him.

"Yes, I fully understand," he said looking at me with the most beautiful eyes, I've had ever seen.

I first started by taking a seat down and filling out some questions for Zac.

"Okay Mr. Efron, Have you been dealing with any anxiety or substance abuse with alcohol of any kind recently?"

"Nope, I've been sober for years now and I feel like I am at a good place right now in my life," he said once again with that dashing smile.

I continue to ask questions about his health and once we finish all those questions, we came to the sexual questions that needed to be asked. I took a small gulp when I asked him the questions.

"Mr. Efron, are you sexually active?"

"Yes, I am," he said.

I got myself together and wanted to ask a question for myself that wasn't on the paper, but I just needed to know the answer.

"What is your sexual orientation," I asked.

"I'm straight," he said.

I was upset with the answer because, over the years, there have been rumors about Zac being gay, but nothing was confirmed. And now it won't ever be.

"However......" Zac said a little embarrassed, " I have had some sexual intercourse with other men."

My mind went nuts from his response and was so fucking happy he said that.

"Okay, when having sex with any partner do you use a condom?" I asked.

"Yes I do, but for oral sex, I rarely use one,"

That feeling just turned me on, tasting Zac Efron's cum as his dick is in my mouth.

I got myself ready and wrapped up the questions for the exam.

Now I got up and started his actual physical exam.

I started by checking his vitals and first grabbed the arm pressure monitor and wrapped it against his arm. Touching and seeing his biceps were so strong. Sometimes I wish he can wrap his arm around my neck as he fucks me hard from the back. I used the arm pressure and tested it out on him. The tool barely fits his arm, because of how big it is. Next, I grabbed the otoscope and checked inside his ears; I grabbed a tongue depressor and placed it inside his mouth. His tongue was nice and pink, along with minty fresh breath, that I would love sucking on my ass and dick. I continue by checking his temperature and using my light pen to examine his eyes. His blue beautiful eyes stared at me the whole time. Eyes of an amazing creature. 

Finally, I got to the interesting part of my exam.

"Mr. Efron, I will need you to take off your shirt for the next part of the exam."

With nothing to say, Zac lifted his shirt.... revealing the body of a Greek god.

His hairy chest was such a great feeling to look at. I first had to check his stomach by putting some pressure, by pushing down my hands on it. I told him to lie down on the table and when my hands touched his warm and strong body, I felt like I was melting from the heat. I pushed down on his stomach and made my way around. I went down slower and was below his belly button and right next to his happy trail.  
I asked if he had any pain, but he answered no. I then used my stethoscope and placed it on his chest. I can hear his heart beating, and what a beautiful sound to hear. I continue to go on the exam until it reached the point of his prostate exam.

"Okay, everything seems good, but now I have to perform a testicle and prostate exam at this moment," said looking at Zac, while keeping myself together.

"Okay," said Zac, a little nervous.

My entire body felt like it was heating, I couldn't think or breathe. I felt like I was sweating, so I took off my suit jacket to cool off a bit.

I went into the cabinet and took a pair of rubber gloves and put them on. My mind is going nuts for the idea of having to feel Zac Efron's balls.

"Can you remove your pants, please?" I said looking directly at him, as he unbuttons his pants. He revealed his Calvin Klein boxers and strong thick thighs as he removes it and places his pants at the chair. At this point in his exam, he usually can have his shirt and his pants on, but I still didn't want to tell him that because I wanted to see his entire body when I give him his final part of the exam.

"Zac, I'm gonna need you to remove your boxers,"

At that moment, Zac placed his hands on the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down.

Holy Fucking Shit.

My mind can not even manage at this moment.

I looked down at Zac, and what I saw was amazing, his cock was probably at least 8 to 9 inches and was magnificent. I walked closer to Zac and lowered myself down so my face is directly looking at his crotch. Even his hairy pubic hair is groomed amazingly.

I placed my hands underneath his balls and felt them. They felt nice, round, and hard.

"Zacc — can you look to the left and cough for me please," I said, stuttering.

When he coughed, I felt his left testicle move and felt normal. I made him cough the other way, and the right side felt normal too.

I did this another time on each testicle so I can remember this moment of me touching his balls.

Once I was done, I purposely slide the palm of my hand underneath his cock so I can feel the huge length he had right in front of him.

Afterward, I moved to the cabinets and grabbed a tube of lube for Zac's prostate exam!!

"I'm gonna need you to turn around and bend over the table, so I can perform a rectal exam, please,"

Zac turned around to show off his ass and damn did his tight ass look yummy to eat.

Zac did what he was told and bend over. I was about to place the lube onto my hands, but then I realized that I had flavor lubricant.

I grabbed it from the cabinet and placed it on my hands. When performing this exam, you should place a huge amount of lubricant, but I decided to just place a small amount of lube, so I can feel the warmth of Zac's hole with my finger and so he can feel a huge amount of pressure.

"Okay, Zac I'm going to insert my finger inside of you to finish the exam, can you spread your cheeks for me please."

Zac shook his head, probably nervous about what was gonna happen.

I squatted down to his ass and got ready.

As he spread his ass cheeks, I could get a full look inside his ass. He had a proper amount of hair in his hole and all I wanted was to smash my mouth onto it. With the small amount of lube I had, I placed the tip of my finger at his entrance and slowly inserted my finger into his asshole.

"ahhh.." said Zac in a slow quiet, moaning voice.

"Just breathe," I said, still not even in.

"Can't you put a bit more lube. It feels tight,"

I smirked when he said that.

"I can't put too much, but this is the amount that is enough, it just feels weird because you don't usefully have anything in here," I repeated to his answer.

I pushed my finger even deeper inside of his hole and with each inch, he couldn't stop but bite onto his lip from the pressure, pain, and pleasure. I could see his face because there was a small mirror in front of him.

I kept on twisting and feeling his insides, I slowly kept on pumping my finger inside his hole. I asked him, " Do you feel any pain"

"I don't know if that's how it's suppose to feel or is that really pain," he said, still feeling a little too tight.

"waiitt---" he said still uncomfortable.

I pulled out, and he stood up.

"I'm sorry, but it felt tight. And in the past when I've had sex with other men, it wasn't that uncomfortable."

Zac's a bottom. I would have never guessed.

"Ok-kay, II-I can try to find another lubricant to make it seem smoother."

He nodded and bent down over the table again.

I grabbed the flavored lube and just placed more onto my hands. But....before I did that... I took the finger I placed inside of Zac's asshole and placed it inside my mouth.

I sucked on my finger and tasted Zac's insides. And boy...did it taste amazing, and since I put little lube onto my finger, I just got the taste of Zac.

After finishing sucking my finger, I placed more of the lube on my finger and went back inside his asshole. He didn't make a sound when I went in, so that means he didn't feel the pressure.

"Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said with his eyes closed while biting/gripping his teeth, still feeling a slight pressure from my finger.

Usually, the exam would be finished by now, but I can't do it, I still wanna have more time with him.

I twisted my finger clockwise and counterclockwise and continued to pump inside of him!!!!

I was enjoying this incredible moment. When I continued to push in and out of his hole, suddenly Zac let out a huge moan.

"AHHHHH" he moaned out.

"I'm so sorry about that...... I don't know what happened" he said embarrassed.

"It's okay, it's normal to react to that pressure," I said to him as I still had my finger inside of him.

I pulled out after a while and told him to stand up. When he did, his limped cock turned into halfway hard.

"I—mmm sor—ry about this," He said embarrassed.

"You have nothing to apologize for. This is normal for anyone to go through," I told him, calming him down.

He reached over to the chair to get his boxers, but I stopped him.

"NO." I kind of shouted. "uhmm. sorry.... but we still haven't finished."

"Wait. what," said Zac nervously.

"I have to look inside to get a better look at everything," I said nervously too.

He nodded and let out a loud breath and threw his boxers back to the chair

Just like this whole exam, this next part isn't necessary unless someone has actual pain in their rectal area, but since its Zac Efron, I needed to do this.

I grabbed a rectal speculum which will help Zac's hole to stay opened and placed it with the lube.

I asked him to lie down on his back on the table and lifted his legs on a leg rest so I can see his hole better.

Once he was settled down, I placed the cold tool at his entrance again and pushed it in.

Zac still had his eyes closed from the pressure.

I inserted the tool in and examined his hole. I placed my finger inside his opened asshole and twisted inside. I also looked inside and got to see Zac Efron's asshole a-lot better.

Not many people can say that they were looking inside of Zac's asshole.

I took a lookup to see him, and all I saw was him being frustrated and holding onto the table. And that's all because of his cock..being fully hard. I just wanted to lick all of his length and stuff it down my throat.

"Mr.Efron are you okay," I asked him.

He opened his eyes and said it's okay.

"Zac, I need to tell you that, you have an erection, is that the problem," like I didn't know.

"I didn't think it was bad, I'm sorry," he said with shame.

"Mr. Efron, you don't need to apologize, it is normal for this response. I need to ask you, with frustration with your erection, it can lead to blue balls," I said to him.

'Blue blues!" he said with concern.

"Yes... what you need to do is to ejaculate, so you would not be in that situation," I told him.

"Okay, when I get home I will take care of it," he said,

"Yes you could but, it may cause a bit of problem because you have an erection at the moment and by covering it up with your jeans and the walking, it can cause a struggle and lead to blue balls. So I recommend you to ejaculate right here so you don't have to worry about that." I said.

"Uhmm... I don't know, I don't feel comfortable with that,"

"Yes, I know, but I am a professional and I would not judge, this is completely for your health," telling him, and hoping he says yes.

"Okay," Zac said.

"So now relax and do what you have to do and I will continue with your rectal exam.... also, I'm going to give you a cup, because I need a sample of your sperm to test it, to see if there's anything wrong,"

I gave him the cup and continued the exam.

I inserted my fingers and watched as Zac closed his eyes and reached for his cock.

Zac grabbed his cock into his hands and begins to masturbate.

He was jerking himself right in front of me. His cock was so veiny and was rock hard, because of the resistance he made before.

I continue to twist and turn my finger inside of him when he's jerking off.

"AHHHHHH," he said, in a sexual moaning satisfaction.

He kept on pumping his cock in his hands while my fingers were inside of him.

This is an image that takes my breath away.

After a few minutes, Zac placed the cup at the tip of his cock and then squirted four huge milky loads of his cum.

"Ahhhh..... fuckkkk," he whispered.

I removed my fingers from his asshole and took my gloves off.

Zac got up immediately and placed back all of his clothes and got ready to leave.

"Zac," I said, right before he left in a rush. "Since this movie involves a lot of action and concerning situations, I'm going to need you to come in twice or once a week for now on to continue with examinations." I told him hoping he says yes!!!"

"Is that necessary?" he said shocked.

"It's best if we do, so you don't have to worry about anything," I told him

"Okay, how about next Friday, the same time," he said, thinking this was necessary at all

"Perfect," I said.

He then walked out, and once he did, I unbuttoned both my shirt and pants, to reveal my hard dick. I laid down on the table he was on and started to masturbate. I grabbed the cup of Zac Efron's cum and scooped all of it up and placed it all over my dick. I used that as if it was lube and masturbated to the image of Zac. His cum was still nice and warm as it went all over my length.

Finally, I came all over myself, as Zac's and my cum is all over my body.

All I can think about is how next week it can happen again and maybe I can convince him to do other things, and next time Zac Efron can cum inside my mouth.


	2. Zac x Tom Holland Part 1: Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland goes to a bar and runs into Zac Efron. Tom has always had the biggest crush on Zac, so he came up with a plan to get him drunk for his devilish idea.

Tom Holland POV — 

The success of my new acting career is getting very stressful and exhausting. My dating life is not existent since I became a celebrity. One night I went out to the bar to think things over about my career and future. Once I arrived, I sat up at the bar and ordered a drink. Once I got it, I thought about my future in acting and how it's changing me completely. Since I arrived in Hollywood, I've been having different desires with my relationships and hookups. Since filming Captain America: Civil War, I've been to more parties and gatherings than ever before, and have experienced sexual encounters with other men. 

I was secretly gay and loved the feeling of it. I've been curious about my sexuality for such a long time. When I was thinking in my head, I heard laughter and thought it was towards me, like people heard what I was thinking or something. I looked over and saw one of my idols. Zac Fucking Efron. I couldn't believe it was him, growing up I always had this crush on Zac since his High School Musical years. Watching Zac grow up from a boy to a man, heated my body, especially his extreme body transformation. I would sometimes masturbate to pictures to Zac and imagine him fucking me hard and rough. 

Zac sat between two other friends and was talking and laughing. I wanted to say hi to him but was afraid. After a few minutes, his friends left and Zac stayed put. I knew this was my chance, so I went to talk to Zac. 

"Hey, I'm sorry but I wanted to come by and say hi to you, I'm a big fan," I said.

"What's up Tom, how you doing," Zac said with his sparkling smile. 

"I'm doing good, I just saw you and wanted to come introduce myself," 

"I know who you are dude, doing good with your career," said Zac.

"Thank You, and you are killing it as always too," I said looking into Zac's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sit down, let's chat a bit," Zac said to me, addressing me to sit on the chair. 

I sat down and talked to Zac. We talked about ourselves and why we got into acting, how stressful it could be, and relationships. I ordered another drink, and Zac was already on his second, controlling himself. Even though we were talking, I couldn't help myself, all I thought about was having sex with Zac Efron. I imagined how I would slip off Zac's boxers and put my mouth on the tip of his cock and suck him dry until his cum was inside me. The entire time Zac was talking and relaxed, all I wanted to do was ride his dick until my body was sore. We continue to talk all night. I wanted to order more drinks but Zac stopped me, he explained to me he can't drink anymore because he gets drunk and loses control. I then had any idea if Zac gets drunk he might remember nothing of that night. So I continue with the conversation and persuaded Zac to drink more, I told Zac it's okay to let loose and have fun, it's not like he is going out every weekend drinking and partying.

"I don't know Tom I don't think I can," Zac said, not too convinced. 

"It’s only one night Zac. Come on," I said a bit scared my plan wasn't working.

"Okay fine," he said smiling towards me.

Zac and I continue to order drinks. Every time the drinks would come, Zac would drink and I would throw most of them under the table, trying not to get too drunk. It's already 11:30 pm, and our table had a lot of empty cups. Zac has already had 8 beers and two shots, I had only two, because I've been dodging all the drinks. 

"Shit man, I'm wasted," Zac said still in control but somewhat dizzy and laughing.

I knew my plan was working.

"How about we get you home Zac, where are your keys?" I asked, helping Zac get to his car. 

Zac reached into his pocket as he stood up, walking out of control. I grabbed the keys and walked Zac into the passenger seat of his car. I asked Zac where he lived, and he told me the address. 

On the way over, we continue to talk and laugh, and I could see Zac was getting a bit of his control back because he could talk without stuttering. We got to Zac's house by midnight, as I pulled into his driveway, Zac got out of the car and walked to the front door, I followed him and entered his home. When I entered I saw Zac going into the kitchen to get some water, and could see he was getting over being drunk. 

I saw bottles of alcohol on a table and went over to them and opened them up. I gave one to Zac, but he tried to push it away, but I insisted. Zac then grabs the bottle laughing and drinks up. I looked into my pockets and pulled out a pill. The pill is to relax and make you feel like you're in another world. I used it to calm my nerves and stress. Zac looked over and smiled at me, I gave one to Zac and he took it. A few minutes passed, and I could see the pill affected Zac. My plan was a success, and I was ready. I was sober and wanted it that way. I walked over to Zac who's back was against the kitchen counter and reached out to touch his arms. 

"What are you doing," Zac said with laughter. 

I didn't reply, all I did was touch Zac's arm and looked into his blue eyes. I then went into Zac's neck and left wet kisses. Zac held onto me as if he liked it. Reminder Zac Efron was a straight guy who's been with many women, so seeing Zac not pushing me away made me hornier. I went from giving small kisses on Zac's neck to sucking and biting onto his smooth soft skin. Zac let out a moan of relief as I continued pleasuring his neck. After a while, I went from Zac's neck to smashing our lips together, my fantasy has come true, I was kissing the guy I grew up fantasying about. Zac even pushed his tongue inside my mouth as I was more passionate and rough about it. I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the lower part of Zac's shirt and lifted it, Zac lifted his arms so I can get his shirt off easier. I was in shock, the guy who had the body of a teenager in the High School Musical movies turned his body into a Greek god. Zac had the most amazing upper body. His arms were huge with veins popping out, his chest hard as a rock with bits of hair covering him, and the most perfect set of abs. I reached over to feel Zac's six-pack, I gently placed my fingertips and traced over his abs slowly, feeling the warm and solid body Zac built. 

I leaned forward and placed my tongue on Zac’s shoulders licking them from left to right. My tongue went all the way down his biceps as I worshipped his arms. I lower myself down so my tongue trails down to Zac’s nipple, I used my tongue to go up and down on his nipple, giving it a bite as my hand touches and squeezes the other side. Zac had his eyes closed as he received pleasure he never felt before. After sucking Zac's pecs, I traced my tongue down his body so my tongue is now licking all over Zac's incredible rock hard abs. I took my time licking each one of them, making sure the moment isn't rushed. I continued to do this as I reached down to Zac's belt to unbuckle his pants. But Zac was quick to stop me before I did. I was afraid, but he didn't say or do anything else, Zac looked confused probably because of the alcohol. I got up and sucked on his neck again because I knew he loves it. Once Zac lost full control again, I pushed his hand away and quickly unbuckled the pants and brought them down to his knees. I took off Zac's shoes and pulled off his jeans and threw them away. I stepped back to admire the body of a real man. I left Zac only in his black Calvin Klein boxers. I never knew why Calvin Klein never gave Zac an underwear campaign, I imagined how many times I would cum to those photos. I snapped out of that image after seeing a huge bulge poking out of Zac's underwear. Even though Zac's straight, the experience he just had with another man turned him on. I fell to my knees with my mouth wide open. My face right in front of Zac's hard-covered cock. 

I couldn't wait anymore, I placed my mouth on the cloth of his underwear where the tip of his dick was poking out. I sucked on his tip as I moved my hands over his thighs under his underwear. Zac had his mouth open from the pleasure of heat coming from my mouth to his dick. A few minutes passed and there was a huge spot of my saliva all over his underwear. I took my hands and place them on the waistband of his Calvin Klein; I lowered his underwear to his feet as my eyes looked down. I was nervous and anxious about seeing Zac Efron's cock. I pulled myself together and look up, in front of me was the best thing I've ever seen. Zac's cock was fully hard and what looked like 9 inches long. I didn't know how that piece of meat would fit into my mouth, but I would try. His 9-inch cock had its veins popping out from his shaft, and he had such a perfect amount of pubic hair attached to his body. I ran my hand over his hair and it felt nice and rough, just like I liked it. Zac placed his hands on the back of the counter to hold his balance, and I decided it was time to give him what he wanted. I grabbed his dick in my hand and placed the tip of his cock in my mouth giving it a bit of suction. Zac let out a huge moan as a huge amount of relief came from his cock. Zac had a bit of pre-cum coming out as I continue to suck him off. He tasted so good as I went further down on his shaft. I licked up and down on his dick, as I cupped his balls in my hands. I finally had the guts to go all the way down as my nose was touching the smelling his pubic hair. I gagged on his dick because of how big it is, but Zac enjoyed it so much he continued to moan and put his hands on the top of my head, gripping my hair. 

"FUCCKKKK" Zac moaned in his low and raspy voice.

I was making sure I made wet and loud sucking noises to enhance the moment. I felt like my jaw was breaking in half, and my throat is being destroyed by how far I'm taking his cock. I kept on bobbing my head as Zac grabbed my hair pulling me forward and back on his dick. The entire house was silent, the only sounds you could hear in the room was wet sucking grunts and the deep throat penetration Zac gave me. I couldn't breathe anymore so I let his dick out and a huge amount of saliva connect from my mouth to his dick came from my mouth. I then jerked him off as I went under his balls and sucked on them, sending vibration up his body.

"ahhhhh....your mouth feels so fucking good," Zac said looking down at the sight of me sucking him off. 

I removed my mouth from his balls and went back to his dick. I placed my hand on the base of his shaft and the tip of his dick inside my mouth. I was jerking and sucking him off all at once. Zac removed my hand from his base and pushed my head down, as it hit the back of my throat. The more moaning he made the faster he went. 

"Shittttt... I'm gonna cum," Zac said, as he was face fucking me to the max. 

I looked up and saw him opening his mouth from pleasure and throwing his head back, I glided my hands up his abs and made my way around his beautiful body as his dick was still inside my mouth. 

"Fuckking crap" Zac groaned out, as the last thrust in me, led him to shoot his hot liquid cum into my mouth. I swallowed his warm milky load and pulled his dick out. A bit of cum still was dripping out his dick, so I cleaned it up.

Once I finished I stood up again and reached over to give Zac more alcohol, because I still haven't finished with my plan.

"Drink up," I said to him as I placed the top of the bottle in his mouth. He drank once again.

"Where's your bedroom?" I said to him grabbing onto his dick, still fully hard. 

"Over — over there" Zac pointing, starting to get dizzy again. 

I took Zac by his cock and walked him to his bedroom. He followed and stumbled over a bit, but I was there to help him. 

When we reached the door, I took Zac in and led him to the bed. He fell on his stomach, drunk as fuck. I stepped back and took my clothes off, my dick was only 6 inches long, nothing compared to his. We were both now fully naked and my body was average, but Zac's was all muscular and hairy. From where I was standing, I could see Zac's entire backside. His back muscles and strong shoulders were amazing, but that wasn’t the best part of his back. His ass looked nice and tight as I traced my hand over his ass cheeks. I squatted down and used my hands to pull apart his ass cheeks to reveal his hole. Zac had such a hairy asshole, I wanted to eat it so badly. However, instead, I left kisses on his ass and trailed up his body to his shoulders. I laid down on his lower back touching my dick on his ass. 

Zac grunted as his eyes were closed and what looked like he was sleeping. I stood up and grabbed onto his arm, making him stand up.

"Zac, Zac, come on. Wake up now" I said slapping him on his face gently to wake up. 

I picked up my pants and got another pill for Zac. I placed it into his lips and he swallowed it as his eyes opened up again. With all this alcohol and drugs in him, it surprised me to see how awake he still could be. But that's one effect of the pill. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Zac held his hands on my waist pulling me towards him. I could feel our dicks pushing against each other. Zac's entire mind is confused, and he didn't even notice. 

Our mouths continue to lock lips as minutes passed by. 

"Where's your condoms," I asked Zac. 

He stayed silent. I went over to his bedside drawer to see if they were there, thankfully there was a pack of them. I grabbed them and went back over to Zac, I ripped open a condom and slide it down Zac's cock. 

Kissing on his neck and shoulders, I said to him "Fuck me Zac." I went on the end of the bed and got on all fours, placing my ass in front of Zac. He didn't go for it. 

"Uhmm—I don't think this is a good idea, — I'm sorry I can't," he said to me looking confused about my request. 

I stood up once again and lowered myself down to his dick and placed it back to my mouth to suck it a few more times. When I finished I went back up to him and said, "If my mouth was good, imagine how tight my ass will be. Come on. Think of me as another girl you fucked with that big hard dick. You will enjoy it." I said turning around and placing his dick in between my ass cheeks, going up and down on his shaft. Making him a moaning mess.

I went back on all fours on the bed, and Zac stepped towards me. He grabbed onto his dick and placed it at the entrance of my hole. Again, if I couldn't handle his dick in my mouth, how am I gonna take his meat inside of my hole. 

Zac pushed in me. 

"FUCCKKKKK" I yelled out. His tip was inside. I grabbed onto the bedsheets as he slowly pushed in and out of me. He rolled his head back and moved further in. 

"It's so biggggg Zacccc." he was finally all the way in and started to thrust. I could feel my insides wrap around his dick and Zac hitting my spot.

"Harder Zac Harder," I said to him as I pushed my ass back on his dick. Zac grabbed my hips and thrust hard and rough. 

"You're so fuckkkinng tight," He said to me grunting and moving faster and faster.

My insides were being destroyed, each thrust gets rough as I shake from the pain and pleasure. Zac was fucking me good. I could hear his balls slap against my ass. My hands and teeth gripped onto the sheets to keep in the noise, but I still yelled out. 

"MORE ZAC, FUCK ME HARDER, DESTROY MY INSIDES WITH THAT HUGE COCK." 

He reached over and grabbed my hair to pull me back. I felt a huge knot in my stomach from the pain. His thrust gets sloppy and forced as he's about to reach his high.

"I'm gooonnaa cum," He said in his raspy voice. His moans were more tough and low, while mine were girlish squeals.

Before he could cum, I told Zac to stop. A popping sound came out when he released his dick from my ass. My asshole fills empty and stretched. I took Zac by the arm and went to the head of the bed, I pushed him down so he is laying down. I went on top of him and placed my legs on each side of him, leaning down to kiss him. 

"I want to ride your cock” 

I sat on his thighs and reached to his cock and positioned him back in my hole. I lowered myself on his dick until it was all the way down. 

"FUCCCKKKK" I moaned out.

I bounced on his cock, moving up and down, feeling his dick ramming in me, as he moved his hips upwards. The voices of moans and skin to skin action filled up the entire room. His dick was hitting right on my prostate as he widens up my hole again. I continue to ride his dick as he thrusts upwards in me. I slowly paced myself and helped Zac sit up before he cums. I grabbed Zac by the neck and pushed my tongue in his mouth, wrapping myself around him and scratching his entire back from the pounding he was giving me. Thrust after thrust, I sensed a feeling of Zac about to cum, because of the amount of moaning he was rising to. I grabbed onto his blonde hair, which looked great on him. His arms wrapped around me, made me feel so warm and safe, his kisses made me melt as I felt his cock twitching inside of me. With one final thrust, Zac moaned.

"FUUCCKCKKKK," he said, as a huge load of cum filled the condom. Wishing it went inside of my ass instead. Zac's thrust slowed down, but he kept on forcing them on me. Even though he came, he still could go for it. Minutes passed, and he still had his dick in me as he kissed me. Finally, I pulled him out of me and laid down on the bed, Zac fell back down on the bed too. He said nothing, he just closed his eyes and fell asleep. I looked over at his alarm clock and it was almost 2:30 in the morning. I couldn't believe we were having sex for almost three hours. 

Zac was asleep. All the alcohol, drugs, and sex tired him out, and in the morning he will be hungover. I moved closer to Zac as I placed my leg over his body and my hand and head on his chest. I didn't even fall asleep. How could I, Zac Efron just fucked the shit out of me and I could still feel and hear the sex we just had. All night I stayed awake and moved my hands all over his body, touching his legs, arms, chest, and abs. I even stroked his cock, causing small amounts of cum to come out. Kissing his body and lips made me feel alive. 

After hours of worshipping his body, Zac was still asleep, and I was still awake. I looked at the clock and it was almost 7 in the morning. I freaked out. Zac could wake up at any minute and wonder what the fuck happened. Zac lost control over his mind but that doesn't mean he might not remember what happened last night. I couldn't take the chance. I got out of the bed, but my legs and asshole were very sore. I couldn't move too fast, I limped over to my clothes and put them on. It took me forever to put them on because any movement caused my insides to yell out in pain. I left Zac's room and made my way to the kitchen. I saw the empty bottles of alcohol and Zac's clothes and had another idea. I couldn't leave without one last thing. I grabbed some bottles and picked up Zac's boxers and went back to his room. 

When I got there, I placed the bottles around his room, to think he got drunk and everything was just a blur. When I finished I grabbed Zac's boxers and went over to him, I went down on my knees and removed the sheets. I needed to taste his cock one last time. I put the boxers on Zac's stomach and grabbed Zac's cock and placed it in my mouth. His limp dick went fully hard again. His 9-inch cock was destroying my mouth as I went further down. I looked at Zac to see if he wakes up, but all he did was move around and moan. I guess he's really hungover, but that's good because I can't have him wake up. My hands running down his abs and my mouth still sucking his dick, as my saliva and his cum mixed in my mouth to make wet sucking noises. After a few minutes, I felt Zac's cock twitch and his cum exploded inside my mouth. Instead of swallowing I spit out his cum on his boxers and went back to clean the rest of his delicious load. I wrapped his boxers and gently placed them in my jacket pocket. Before leaving, I locked lips with Zac Efron one last time, leaving him naked in bed. 

The sun was raising when I left his house and I walked for a while to think. I took his boxers filled with cum because I wanted to taste and smell Zac's scent at night when I came to the memory of him fucking me. After a while, I started to think, last night my plan was the perfect idea I've ever had, but now, what have I done. I drugged Zac and made him have sex with me, he's a straight guy who I manipulated into having sex with a guy. Last night, Zac's mind got lost when he consumed all the alcohol and drugs, but when he wakes up, what if he remembers me and what I did to him, what if he calls the cops or ruin my acting career. I drugged Zac Efron to fuck me, without his consent.


	3. Dinner with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and his boyfriend go out to dinner with their friends just to leave early for a fuck session.  
> (short story)

Austin's POV > >

Tonight my boyfriend Zac and I are heading out with our friends to get some dinner. Zac looked fucking hot in his black jeans, grey jacket, and an amazing smile on his face that can drive you mad.

“Austin, we should start heading out so we can make it on time," Zac said, grabbing his keys.

"Okay, let's go," I responded.

We got into the car and drove to the restaurant. When we arrived, we went inside and got our table, waiting for our friends. I looked at Zac as he was looking down at his phone, and damn. He always looks so handsome when we are out in public. Still couldn’t believe we have dated this long. I can't stand it, he always looks amazing no matter what he does or wears. Just thinking about him makes me so hard. I want him in my mouth as he grips my hair in his hands and thrusts himself slowly inside of me, making me swallow his huge load of cum for dinner.

A few minutes later our friends arrived, and we could order. We sat down and were talking through drinks, appetizers, and entrees. Right in the middle of dinner, I excused myself to go to the bathroom and checked my phone. I checked my messages and answered them right away. After responding, I had this sudden memory of some photos of Zac on my phone. I went to my camera roll and scrolled up to some pictures Zac send me a while ago when I was away to visit family. I clicked on the photo, and on my screen was Zac in bed holding his cock in his hand. I bit my lip so hard, looking at his 9-inch cock, with cum spread across his chest. 

I rubbed myself through my jeans, getting my dick hard. I swiped to the left and came to a video. I played the video, and all I saw and heard was Zac moaning heavily as he filmed himself masturbating. Seeing him jerk off like that was so tempting. I wished that those were my hands around his shaft. 

I pulled myself together and waited until my hard got limp. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I thought of what I needed to do for Zac to fuck me tonight.

I got back to the table and sat right next to Zac. He smiled at me and said "Is everything okay"

I answered back, "It will be.”

The conversations continue to go when suddenly I reached over to Zac's thigh and put my hand on it. I guess Zac thought that's all I was gonna do because he smiled at me and looked away. 

I moved my hands up his thigh and grabbed onto his crotch very hard. Zac made a loud sound that caused everyone to look at him.

"Zac, you okay," asked one of our friends.

" Yeah-yeah I'm fine," he said, holding his  
breathe a little.

He looked at me with frustration and continued to look at the center of the table. My hand released from his crotch a bit, and I continue to rub him through his tight jeans. It was making him so uncomfortable that he had jeans on and his hard is rubbing against it. I felt like his cock was getting hard by the minute, as I rubbed him right in the middle of dinner. After a while, I slowed down my hand from his crotch and he interrupted our friend from talking.

“Hey guys, I'm not feeling very well right now and I need to go home and get some rest, or something.... so we are just gonna leave early.” 

That's fine, they all said.

Zac and I walked out of the restaurant and as we reached the car, he grabbed my ass very hard.

"I need to be inside of you tonight Austy," he said, licking the side of my face.

We got inside the car and drove.

We drove down a mile or two until Zac pulled up to a hotel.

"I thought we were going home," I said confused.

"I can't wait that long, I need you NOW," he said smirking.

We gave the keys to the valet and walked into the hotel to check into a room. Once we finished paying, we walked over to the elevators and I could see Zac with feelings of lust and desire. We quickly made our way up the elevator and made our way towards our room. The moment we closed the door, Zac slammed me straight through the wall and kissed me with all his force. I loved the way he always kissed me because he is such an amazing kisser. I grabbed onto his jacket and quickly took it off and lifted his shirt to reveal his strong muscular body.

His six-pack and hairy trail down his body are what I loved to look at most. I reached over to his back, as I used my fingers to scratch his backside from the passion and heat of our kiss. He then grabbed my shirt and lifted it, revealing my body. 

My body isn't even close to his. When we first had sex, I sometimes would get afraid that he would hurt me because he is so much bigger than I am. He wrapped my legs around his waist and walked me towards the bed and laid me down. He unbuttoned my jeans and took them off. He too undid his jeans and out came his huge bulge that I caused in the restaurant.

"You see what you did to me Austin" he said, rubbing himself through his underwear.

I licked my lips, at the size of his cock. I got up and lowered myself to his crotch and grabbed the waistband of his boxers and lowered it down his legs. His massive cock made a loud sound as it hit his stomach. It was long, delicious, veiny, and hard because of ME. I grabbed a hold of his dick, so I can lick his long shaft. He moaned very hard and closed his eyes. I licked his shaft a few times and it drove him mad. I then went to lick and kiss his stomach to admire his upper body.

"A-us—ttinn, don't tease me anymore, PLEASE," he said very fucking frustrated.

I went back to pleasure his dick and placed his tip into my mouth. I sucked on his tip for a very long time until I slowly made my way down his shaft with my mouth. I am gagging on his dick, because of how big it is. I looked up as I sucked him off, and his expression on his face made me pre-cum.

Zac grabbed me from my shoulders and pushed me onto the bed. He lowered down my underwear and grabbed my hard erect cock into his mouth. I opened my mouth wide open and my eyes stayed closed. I sometimes can't believe Zac loves sucking my dick even though I’m not big like him. He put my balls into his mouth and I can hear the wet noises coming from his mouth, as his saliva was all over them.

Seeing Zac Efron taking a dick into his mouth, is the hottest thing you can ever see. His tongue was going down my shaft and swirled around my tip. When he got up for air, a long spit of saliva connected my dick to his mouth.

"You taste so good," he said.

He then quickly turned me around and spread my ass cheeks apart for easy access. When he revealed my asshole, he smashed his mouth into it and licked it all over. His tongue in my asshole felt so amazing. It felt warm and smooth, as he pushed his tongue deeper into my ass. The room filled up with loud sexual moans of me getting rimmed by Zac. After a while, he reached into his pants and took out a condom. He placed the condom over his dick and slid it down. He got on top of me and placed his cock right in between my ass cheeks.

"Hey....you ready for my cock," he asked, with a smirk.

"Yesss...Zac please FUCK ME, PLEASE,"

When I said that, Zac slowly entered inside of me and I moaned in pleasure. He was only halfway in and I already could not take it.

"Shhhh. I know. I'm big. But you can take it," he said proudly.

Zac now began his thrusts in my ass and heated my body. I felt his dick so tight in my tight asshole. I grabbed onto the bedsheets and moaned out his name.

"ZACCCCC," I said with so much pleasure.

You can hear Zac's balls slamming against my ass as he fucked me harder and harder. He went faster each time I moaned and screamed. His strong legs kept me from moving a lot, out of our position that kept us both feeling good. When his dick entered and exited out of me, I felt nothing but a warm pleasure in my stomach. I heard Zac's moaning in my ear, as he felt the pleasure coming on his cock.

"I'm close baby, I'm close," he said with a sexual passion.

Without even touching my dick, I also felt like I was coming too, because every time Zac kept on thrusting inside me, it caused me to rub my dick against the bed. 

Zac's thrusts got slower, and with one last thrust in my ass, he came inside the condom. I would rather if he came inside my mouth so I can taste his milky load.

My cum spread over the bedsheets. When we were finished Zac laid down on the left side of the bed and breathed heavily.

"That was amazing... like always Zac," I said kissing him.

"I know. You always make me feel great," he replied. 

And for the rest of the night, we just kissed and slept in bed naked.


	4. Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zac checks into his hotel, one of the workers plots a plan to have a night of fun with the hunky stud.

I was working the night shift at the hotel tonight. 

All I do is wait on the guests for anything they need—food, drinks, towels, blankets, recommending restaurants and places to visit. People enjoy visiting San Diego for its great weather. Celebrities have come and gone from this hotel because of its fantastic service. Celebrities like Chris Evans, Ryan Reynolds, Shawn Mendes, and more have stayed with us. I've had the biggest crush on all of them, and they always stay in the presidential suites. Since they stay in those suites, I hid video cameras inside the rooms. I placed them in the bathroom, living room, and bedroom. I've seen so many great things through those cameras. Chris Evans showering, Henry Cavill having sex, and even Justin Bieber masturbating with a dildo. Tonight is special though. Zac Efron is staying at our hotel tonight with a few of his friends. He got a separate room in the presidential suite.

It was 10:30 pm when I was called up to the front desk. As I arrived at the front, Zac and his friends were checking in. 

"Max, can you start taking Mr. Efron's and his guest's luggage upstairs, please," asked my manager.

I agreed and grabbed the bags. I looked over to Zac and saw him standing tall and handsome as he stared at me. 

"Thank you, man," is all he said to me as he smiled with those beautiful white teeth. Zac and his friends finished checking in and went up to their rooms. I continued bringing their luggage to their rooms, saved Zac's for last. All of them went to their separate rooms, and I finished getting Zac's bags into his room. 

"Well, is that all Mr. Efron," I asked him politely. 

"Yeah, that's all. Thanks for the help," He said as he gave me a tip.

"Thank you, Mr. Efron. If you need anything else at all, anything at all, call the number by the nightstand. I will be here tonight to assist you," I told him. 

"Okay, will do," he said, smiling.

I made my way out of his room. I ran back down the stairs and into my office room. There, I had a computer, and that computer is connected with the cameras in Zac's suite. I logged in and opened up the cameras on the screen. I could look into Zac's room as he was unpacking his stuff. I couldn't believe Zac Efron is staying in our hotel. 

After a while, Zac began to undress. He took off his shirt, pants, and boxers as he stepped into the shower. 

The sight of Zac's beautiful body blessed my eyes. His back muscles were strong, his upper chest and arms were ripped as hell, and his cock was 7 inches long, without being hard. I zoomed in closer to the shower so I can get a better look. Zac seemed to enjoy the hot shower because he had his eyes closed as he ran his hands over his entire body with soap. He started by washing his shoulders down his arms. Soon he had his hands on his pecs, running down his abs, covering them with the soap suds. He traced his fingers over his pubic hair and down his shaft. Zac leaned against the shower wall as he touched himself. Now, his cock was fully hard as he stroked himself. He covered his entire cock with the soap, slowly moving his hand on his long shaft and cupping his balls in the other. 

My mind was going nuts with what I saw on the screen. I'm so glad this video is recording because it will help me pleasure myself later. My eyes went back to the screen, and Zac was still jerking off.

"FUCKKK," Zac moaned out loud. 

I could have whipped out my dick and masturbate to him, but I have plans to do that later. Zac let out his final moan when a massive load of cum shot out of his dick up his chest to his neck. Once he finished, he cleaned himself off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself with the towel on the sink and put on his boxers. He walked around his room, only in his underwear, and laid down on the bed. He turned on the TV and relaxed. The time was 11:30 pm, and all night, he seemed like he just wanted to stay in bed. I loved looking at Zac's fantastic body, but I was getting bored seeing him doing nothing. A few minutes pass as Zac gets up to go towards the fridge. 

As he opened the fridge door, he saw that there was nothing in there. He walked over to the phone and dialed up a phone number; I smirked as he placed the phone in his ear. 

My office phone rang, and I picked it up. 

"This is Max speaking; how can I help you," I answered into the phone. 

"Hey Max, it's Zac. There's nothing in the fridge in my room. Can you send up some water please,"

"Absolutely. Anything else? Anything to Eat?" I said to him. 

"Uhm.. sure.... can I get some snacks like chips too," 

"No problem, Mr. Efron, I'll get that for you right away," 

"Thank You," he said, hanging up the phone. 

I jumped out of my seat, full of joy. I opened up the desk drawer and looked behind it. I grabbed a bag filled with pills that help people fall asleep instantly. I walked out of my office and made my way to the kitchen to get Zac his snacks and water. I grabbed a huge glass jug of water, smashed the pills into powder, and mixed it into the water. I grabbed a table tray and brought it up to Zac's room. 

When he opened the door, he was still only in his boxers. 

"Hey Max, thank you so much. I know it's late. I'm sorry," he said apologetically. 

"No, no, it's okay, Mr. Efron, it's my job," as I walked into his room and left the tray on the table. 

"Is that all Mr. Efron," 

"Yes, thank you, Max, have a goodnight," he said to me as he walked over to the tray. As I walked out, I could get a glimpse of his backside and how his underwear shaped the size of his butt and how muscular his legs were, with an average amount of hair on them.

When I closed his door, I made my way back down the office and looked at my computer screen. I saw Zac in his room as he opened up the snacks and poured himself a glass of water. I noticed as he gulped down one glass of water. Minutes pass, and Zac was knocked out.  
It worked quickly. When the job was done, I shut off my computer and grabbed Zac's room key, and grabbed a bag from the closet. I walked up to the front desk and told my manager I was going on break. I made my way upstairs to Zac's room and inserted the key. When I entered, Zac was asleep in his chair with the glass of water empty. I stood there, admiring his body for a moment, then grabbed his arms and dragged him into the bedroom. I threw him onto the bed and removed his underwear from his body. Zac was now fully naked. I went over to my bag and grabbed four metal handcuffs. I grabbed his hands and feet and tied him to the bed. I reached over for a blindfold and put it on Zac. He was now spread out naked, tied to the bed. 

I too got undressed but left my underwear on. I climbed onto the bed and mounted Zac's body. I ran my hands all over his chest up to his neck. I sprayed the cologne that was on the nightstand right into Zac's nose. With a few sprays, Zac woke up. 

"WHAT THE FUCKK" Zac yelled out, tugging hard on the handcuffs. 

"Look who's up," I said, looking down at an angry Zac Efron. 

"Max is that you," he said, confused. 

"Nope. Max is tied up at the moment too." I said, lowering myself to kiss Zac on the lips. He immediately moved his head away from me and yelled out. 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, HELPPP," he screamed out. 

"Oh Zac, nobody can hear you; they built the walls as soundproof," I said to him, tracing my fingers on his jawline. 

"What do you want, man, let me go," he said to me, continuing to move around the handcuffs. 

"I just came to have the greatest sex in both of our lives," I said to him as I lowered myself down his body. 

"I'm not gay, STOP it," he said, begging like a pathetic man. 

I didn't listen. I just got between Zac's legs and massaged his muscular thighs and leaving kisses and bite marks on them.

I moved even lower to Zac's feet, tied to the bedpost. I grabbed his ankle and lifted his foot so it can face my mouth. In one instant, I used my tongue and licked his entire foot from the base to his toes. Zac was trying to pull his feet away from me, but I brought it right back. I continue to lick and feel how soft and smooth the bottom of his foot felt. My mouth soon takes each one of his toes as I sucked on them. I left my salvia on each toe, enjoying his scent. My favorite was sucking on his big toe because Zac kept moving around, causing his toe to move in my mouth. I soon moved over to his other foot and did the same thing. 

Minutes pass, and I finished with Zac's foot, and now I can get to the exciting part. I crawled back between his legs and lowered my mouth on his cock.

"STOP IT, STOP," he said, yelling and struggling.

I don't listen to what he said. I'm inches away from him as I smeared my face with his limp cock. My tongue was slowly touching his shaft and balls as I made my way around his entire crotch. I then placed his tip in my mouth as I send sucking vibration up his body.

"Ohhhhh," he said, moaning slowly.

My mouth continues to give pleasure to the tip of his cock, as it grows hard. As it grew, my mouth moved down on his shaft, slowly and passionately. 

"I'm begging you, please stop," he said, whining like he was about to cry. 

My mouth reached the base of his shaft when I felt like I couldn't breathe. I enjoyed that very much. I bobbed my head repeatedly on his fully hard dick. The warmth coming from my mouth caused Zac to stop struggling a lot as he slowly accepted what was going on. My tongue kept on massaging his length, covering his dick with a glaze of my saliva. For a moment, I paused myself down on his cock. My eyes looked up towards Zac as I saw his stomach rapidly going up and down from the pleasure. I continue to hold still as I could feel the tip of Zac's cock, hitting the back of my throat. I gag on him but didn't want to come up for air yet. I dig my fingernails into his thighs as I let his enormous length keep me from breathing. When I couldn't take it anymore, I let him out of my mouth. 

"shit," Zac said as his breathing slowly calmed down. 

But I wasn't finished. 

I took Zac back into my mouth only to suck on his dick even faster. I sucked Zac off like crazy. Sucking him hard and fast, feeling his cock hit the back of my throat with force. 

"FUCKKK......I'm... about to cum," Zac yells out. 

With a few more thrusts into my mouth, I could feel Zac explode. He let out a few loads of his cum into my mouth. Zac Efron's cum tasted like dessert. I kept his load in my mouth as I moved back up to him, grabbed his face, and forced my mouth onto his. I opened my lips and poured Zac's cum into his mouth, shoving my tongue in. He tried to move his mouth away with disgust, but I held onto him tightly. I moved my mouth from his and placed my hand over it so that he wouldn't spit it out. Zac swallowed his cum shortly after. 

"Now you know how your cum tastes like," I said, getting off the bed. 

Zac tried to spit out what was left in his mouth, but it was too late. 

"Fuck you, you fucking faggot," he said, pissed off. 

I laughed as I went over to my bag and picked up a vibrator. 

"Come on, Zac. You enjoyed it. A lot of girls tasted your load. Only fair if you do too", I said, walking back to the bed. When I crawled back on him, I turned on the vibrator and placed it around Zac's sensitive cock. 

"fuckkk," he slowly let out from his mouth.

The vibrator kept on sending a lot of pleasure to Zac's body, causing him to quiver. Several minutes later, after paying with his delicate cock, I removed myself off his body and went over to the end of the bed. I started to uncuff his feet from the bed. 

"You are letting me go now," Zac said with a tired but angry tone. 

"So you can beat the shit out of me. I don't think so," I said as I let Zac's legs free. I took hold of my boxers and lowered them down. My dick was hard as hell, waiting to be touched. I took Zac's legs and placed them on my shoulders, and got closer to his asshole.

"What are you doing now? No, please. I won't say anything about this. Just don't do it." Zac said, moving away from me.  
I would love for Zac to fuck me, but seeing one of Hollywood's hottest straight men getting fucked by a twink like me is more fun. 

I spit on my dick to lube it up and shoved it into Zac's asshole. 

"AHHHHHHH," Zac screamed in pain.

I slowly thrust my dick inside his tight virgin hole. Feeling the warmth of his hole tighten around my length. 

"Get your dick out of me, you MOTHERFUCKER," Zac said as his face turned red in anger and pain. 

My slow thrusts continue to go inside him as I felt so much pressure come off my dick. His tight asshole has never been used before, and I couldn't believe I would be the first to fuck Zac Efron.

"You're so fucking tight, Zac," 

All Zac did was yell for help and moved around. I wish he could see what was happening to him. With a few more soft thrusts trying to get him use to my length. I took my dick out, leaving my tip at his entrance, and ramming it back in hard.

"FUCCCCCCKKK" came out from a tortured Zac. 

I pounded his ass hard and fast, and when he made heavy noises, it made me go faster. My balls slapped against his ass cheeks as my dick continued to stretch out his asshole. The warmth of his insides brought so much sensation on body and dick. I could feel myself about to cum inside of him as my body loses control. I held on for a bit more as I roughly continued to violate Zac's hole. 

"Fuck, this feels great," I said in a low moaning mess. 

Zac was being fucked and humiliated, a dream for any gay man to experience. My dick was moving around his asshole and pounding him rapidly when I felt a twitch come from my dick.

"Shit. I'm going to cum," I said. 

"No. Get it out. Now," said Zac. 

With a few more thrusts, I came to my climax. I released my cum into Zac's asshole as my body leaned over his. I was a panting mess from fucking him. I still had my dick inside of him, moving it in circles to make sure every drop of cum is in him. When I finished, I slowly took my dick out and slapped it around his pink hole. 

"What the fuck. I can't believe you did that. You're fucking dead," Zac said with a loss of breath. 

I placed my fingers inside his hole, causing him to let out a huge moan. I twisted my fingers around his hole and pulled out. I brought my fingers to his mouth and covered his lip with my cum and ass juice. 

"Now, you know how your asshole tastes too," I said, smirking at a tired Zac.

I got off the bed and put on my clothes back on. Zac lies on the bed, shocked by his fuck session. 

"Now.... will you... let me go", Zac said as his breathing slowed down.

This man just doesn't get it. 

After I put all my clothes back on, I grabbed my bag and placed it on the bed. I picked up the handcuffs that were tied to Zac's feet and grabbed his right leg. I stretched it over him so that his feet could reach his hands. I placed the handcuff on his leg, attaching it to the head of the bed. I did the same to the other leg. Zac was again completely tied up like a nasty pig. 

"I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to leave you tied up so tomorrow your friends can come in and see the nasty pig you are." I said, looking over my work.

"FUCK YOU," Zac yelled out.

Before leaving, I went inside my bag and pulled out three metal cock rings. I placed one on his dick base, one in the middle, and the other on his tip. I turned each one of them on, sending vibrating pleasure on his hard dick. I then took the vibrator and shoved it entirely inside his asshole. 

"The toys have lasting batteries and won't die. So enjoy cumming like crazy all night Zac." I said, leaving Zac Efron a moaning mess.

When my shift was over, I went home and logged onto my computer. I accessed the Presidential suite video cameras and saw that the toys were still pleasuring a tied-up Zac after all these hours. I zoomed in closer to see that Zac was still awake, slowly moaning like a little girl, and saw a massive amount of Zac's cum covering his entire ripped chest and abs. 

The best part is that I have this entire experience always recorded to rewatch a helpless Zac Efron tied up while getting fucked.


End file.
